Drabbles sonadow
by Amateratsu
Summary: pues eh visto muchos drabbles y se me ocurrio y si ago un drable sonadow son faciles y yo ago oneshots, asi que tata nOn, empezare con el abecedario asi la primera parada la: A, comenzemos nOn
1. A de alegria

**A de alegria**

**Todo el tiempo que convivio en el ARK, su alegria fue Maria, era una niña dulce que nunca odiaria a nadie, pero se la arrebataron y al mimo tiempo lo hicieron con su alegria.**

**Se sentia solo y abandonado, queria venganza por lo que le hicieron al ARK, al profesor Gerald y a Maria, pero no conto con algo en el trascurso de su venganza y era… haberlo conocido a él.**

**Él era su rival, al que habia que quitar del camino por completar su anelada venganza, pero la rivalidad con el tiempo se convirtió en algo mas y sin darse cuenta él se habia convertido en su alegria, en su todo.**

**Por él, aria todo lo que estuviera a su alcanse, si el pedia que lo ayudara, lo haria e incluso si pedia el mundo entero, él se lo daria, por que aria todo por la felicidad él, ya que su felicidad era la suya propia.**

**Eso era lo que meditaba un erizo negro como la noche de ojos carmin como la sangre mientras veia dormir en sus brazos a sonic the hedgeheog.**

**- **_**tú eres toda mi alegria – **_**le susurro al oido, como respuesta el erizo azul se movio un poco, acurrucandose, buscando el calor del otro.**


	2. B de bondad

**B de bondad**

_Una emocion que tienen todos los seres vivios, incluso tú aun que lo nieges pero que podemos hacer, eres orgulloso y asi te quiero._

_Me as mostrado mucho ese sentimiento, siempre as ayudado a la gente, siempre vienes cuando te necesito, a pesar de que tomas tu propio camino_

-sonic? –

-ah… si?- respondio al ser sacado de sus pensamientos – si, que pasa shadow?

-as estado muy pensativo, cosa muy rara en ti –

pues estaba pensando – dijo mientras le sonreia a shadow – en lo bondadoso que es tu corazon – al terminar le dio un pequeño beso a shadow en la mejilla y se fue.

Shadow solo se quedo ahí, mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde resivio el beso

- bondadoso? … solo por que tu lo dices no significa que sera _bondadoso_ esta noche – dijo mientras sonreia perversamente. (o.oU ya meti en problemas a sonic-kun)


	3. C de celos

**C de celos**

_Maldita plasta rosa, creída, chicle. Como se atreve a llevarse así nada mas a sonic en frente de mis narices, que le pasa piensa que el la prefiere? Claro que NO!!_

…_o si? Y que pasaría si en verdad sonic la quiere… NO, NO Y NO!! Sonic jamás me aria eso, lo conozco demasiado bien como para creer que la prefiere a ella que a mí. Después de todo el dijo que me amaba, veía en sus ojos eso… pero y si me equivoque? … y si…._

_-_SHADOW!!!- grito alguien y en menos de un segundo había un erizo azul de ojos color esmeralda – perdón por dejarte, no quiero que creas que la quiero a ella mas que a ti – dijo algo sonrojado

-yo nunca pensé eso de ti – le respondí desviando su mirada a otro lado que no fueran esos ojos cautivadores

-me alegro – dijo dándole una hermosa sonrisa y un pequeño beso en los labios – vamos a casa?-

Shadow solo empezó a caminar siendo seguido de cerca por sonic, el oji-carmín nunca aceptara delante de nadie que estaba _un poco_ celoso


	4. D, E, F y G

D de duda

A veces, sentía que shadow no lo amaba, ya que el se mostraba muy frió con el, pero, había veces en que este le mostraba que estaba equivocado y su duda se disipaba.

E de esperanza

El lo había perdido todo; su familia, su hogar, su felicidad, a ella, después de estar tantos años dormido y despertar de su sueño, busco la venganza pero no pensó encontrarse a unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que le devolvieron la esperanza de su felicidad

F de flores

A pesar de la apariencia dura y fría del erizo bicolor tenia un lado blando que solo conocían dos personas; Maria y Sonic, y esta ultimo sabia que a shadow le gustaban las flores de todos los colores y tamaños. En especial las azules por que no es un color muy común en las flores, por que le recuerdan a sonic y le recuerdan a los ojos de Maria.

G de gotas de lluvia

La lluvia, le gustaban los días lluviosos escuchando las gotas en el techo y en la calle, eran relajante, abecés se sentaba en el sillón y veía la lluvia por la ventana mientras tomaba un café, cuando asía eso su pequeño erizo azul, se acurrucaba junto a el dándole calor y podían quedarse así asta que la lluvia parara.


End file.
